fargofandomcom-20200214-history
A Fox, A Rabbit, and A Cabbage
is the ninth episode of Season 1 of Fargo. The episode premiered on June 10, 2014. Description Lester has an unexpected encounter, Malvo changes course, and a new investigation leads Molly down a familiar path. Plot The opening shot in a flashback shows the inside of a man's mouth as dental work is being done. The dentist is revealed to be Lorne Malvo, who is now posing as "Dr. Michael" in Kansas City, Missouri. Malvo finishes the check-up and sends the patient on his way. Burt arrives and asks Mike is still up for golf later, which he is. Later that week, Mikes throws a dinner party at his place, which Burt and his wife Louise attend. Mike is seen to be in a relationship with a woman named Jemma Stalone. Mike and Burt have a chat over wine, where they discuss their significant others. Burt brings up his estranged brother, who is currently under witness protection, but still keeps contact with him even though he isn't allowed to. Burt drunkenly suggests they go to Vegas to visit him, Mike agrees to it. Sometime later, Mike sits in his room listening to more of his cassette tapes. A young man is heard accusing him of making him ruin his life. At the end of the recording, the man shoots himself as police sirens are heard in the background. In Las Vegas, Nevada, Mike sits at a table talking to Burt, Louise, and Jemma as Lester Nygaard watches from the bar. Burt tells Mike they will meet his brother tomorrow, but they can't bring phones. Before Mike can ask who is after his brother, Lester walks up to him and taps him on the shoulder. Mike does not recognize him, despite Lester's attempts to explain what happened in Minnesota last year. Mike explains to Burt that he has never met this man, Lester realizes what Mike it doing and leaves him alone. Mike and the others leave for the elevator. As they leave, Mike quietly threatens Lester to walk away. As they get onto the elevator, Lester stops it at the last minute and gets on. He demands that Mike recognize him, saying the "new Lester" will not let things slide as easily. Mike tells him to stop talking, and he stares Lester down. Shifting back to Malvo, he asks Lester is this is what he wants. Lester is confused, Malvo repeats the question, asking "Yes or no?". Lester says yes, and Malvo shoots Burt, Louise, and Jemma in the head. He tells Lester that's on him. As they continue to ride the elevator, Malvo explains that he had been working Burt for six months in order to get to his brother, who apparently has a $100,000 bounty which has now gone to waste. They arrive on the storage floor. Malvo asks Lester to help move the bodies to the dumpster, but instead Lester tries to knock Malvo out with his award and flee the scene. He doesn't get knocked out, and simply watches as Lester runs away, saying he'll see him soon. Lester makes it back to the hotel room panting and urges Linda to get up and pack. He quickly leads her out of the hotel and they catch a last-minute plane ride back to Bemidji, Meanwhile in Fargo, North Dakota, Bill and Webb are still in the file room. Another FBI agent arrives and asks them to pull the file for the Fargo synicate massacure. This immediately sparks their interest, and they ask why he needs to file. He tells them a deputy from Bemidji has been calling them, and they decide to pay the deputy a visit. At Lou's Coffee Shop, Lou serves breakfast to Molly, Gus, and Greta. They discuss the time when Bill Oswalt posed for a newspaper article, and mention he is currently in Saint Paul for a law enforcement conference, and Molly is in charge until he returns. Gus leaves to take Greta to school, Molly gets a call from the Nevada Police Department. They ask her to follow up on a case about three people being murdered on an elevator at a casino, they need her to talk to the witness that called it in: Lester Nygaard. As Lester and Linda are driving home, Linda asks if leaving early was her fault. He assures her it has nothing to do with her, and decides they should go to Mexico for a vacation right away to make it up to her. After pulling into the driveway of their house (which has changed in the past year to a much larger house with surrounding woods), Lester tells Linda to go inside and pack for their trip, saying to himself they will probably never come back. As she goes upstairs, Lester checks everywhere to be sure Malvo isn't waiting for him. He goes into the basement and pulls out Chaz's old hunting gear from a pile of boxes. In it is a bear trap, as well as a pistol with magazines, which he puts in his back pocket. Before Lester can leave for his office, Molly arrives at the front door to ask about the murders in Vegas. Lester tries to send her off, but Linda lets her come in due to needing to use the restroom. Meanwhile, Gus is on his mail route when he sees a red car pass by. He gets a quick glimpse of the driver, and believes him to be Lorne Malvo. Malvo drives to Lester's old house in order to kill Lester, only to find out that he has moved and a new family is now living there. He decides to screw with them by telling them about how there were multiple murders in the house at one point, and it could be haunted. He leaves, and goes to Lester's workplace, where he now has his own insurance company. He finds it to be closed. Meanwhile, Molly talks with Lester and Linda about the events of the murder. Lester makes up a story, saying he never met anyone on his way back to the hotel room. Molly asks why they tried to board a plane at the last minute, Linda backs up Lester's story by saying she was homesick. Molly finishes up and leaves, but before she does she tells them the Vegas PD will be sending over some security footage, so they shouldn't leave town for a while. Linda is about to bring up their trip, but Lester assures Molly they will stay put. Returning to her car, Molly gets a call from the Bemidji PD, saying two FBI agents were at the department looking for her, and were sent to Lou's to find her, and suggests she go over there. Before she goes, she sees Lester watching her from his window. At the diner, Malvo arrives and orders a coffee and a slice of pie. Malvo deduces Lou was a cop at one point, Lou tells him he was one for eighteen years. The two of them exchange stories of their pevious affiliations with the police, though Malvo doesn't mention his very specifically. Malvo tries to change the subject by asking where he can find Lester's new residence, which Lou doesn't know. Lou becomes suspicious, and brings up the Sioux Falls case, and tells him what happened there, which gets Malvo's attention. Molly pulls into the back parking lot of the shop, and enters through the back door as Malvo exits through the front. Bill and Webb arrive shortly after to ask Molly about the Fargo case. Molly decides to show them her conspiracy board. At the Bemidji PD, Bill and Webb are amazed at Molly's work on the case. Suddenly Bill Oswalt returns from the conference, and is frusturated to see Molly's board out again. The two FBI agents calm him down, and decide they will be spending the night to further investigate, hoping to contact Lester. Back at home, Gus enters his room and looks at the more elaborate version of Molly's board. He studies the pictures of Malvo and tries to confirm whether or not he really saw Malvo drive past him. That night, Lester buys two plane tickets online while still constantly looking over his shoulder for Malvo. He tells Linda they're leaving soon. She reminds him they need to stay in town, but Lester lies and says he talked with Molly and they are free to go. Before they can go to the airport, he says they need to stop by the office to pick up a few things. In the parking lot, Lester notices a light on that he didn't turn on. Suspicious, he sends Linda into the office wearing his coat to get what they came for. Malvo appears inside the office and shoots Linda in the back of the head, thinking her to be Lester. Realizing his mistake, Malvo exits the building and scans the parking lot for Lester. Seeing no one, he lights a cigarette and leaves. Cast Main cast *Billy Bob Thornton as Lorne Malvo *Allison Tolman as Molly Solverson *Colin Hanks as Gus Grimly *Martin Freeman as Lester Nygaard Recurring cast *Bob Odenkirk as Bill Oswalt *Keith Carradine as Lou Solverson *Joey King as Greta Grimly *Susan Park as Linda Park *Stephen Root as Burt Canton *Helena Mattson as Jemma Stalone *Keegan-Michael Key as Bill Budge *Jordan Peele as Webb Pepper Co-starring *Lorne Cardinal as Ray Almond *Jennifer Copping as Louise Canton *Jade Davis as Single Woman *Carrie Colak as Vegas Bartender *Christopher Rosamond as Agent Buchwald *Ivan Cermak as Young Father *Oakley Marlett as Son #1 *Aidan Hamilton as Son #2 Deaths *Burt Canton *Louise Canton *Jemma Stalone *Linda Park Trivia *Last appearance of Burt Canton. *Last appearance of Louise Canton. *Last appearance of Jemma Stalone. *Last appearance of Linda Park. *This episode is named after the brain-teaser asked by Bill Budge to his partner in the episode, the solution is given by Lester Nygaard at Morton's Fork. *Burt calls "Mike" "Friend-o". This term is used by Anton Chigurh -- directed at someone he might kill -- in the movie No Country For Old Men. Chigurh actually kills the character played by Stephen Root, who is playing Burt here, in that movie. *Lou brings up the Sioux Falls massacre that will be the climax of season 2. 109 Category:Season 1 episodes